From, Your Secret Admirer
by mjfsuperstar92
Summary: A SasuNaru Valentine's Day fanfic. Summary inside. This is mild yaoi. Don't like it? Well then don't read it.


A Valentines Day SasuNaru fanfic X3 Sorry for any mistakes. Please read & reveiw. Hope you like it^^ Oh and this is after Itachi killed the clan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.......Sasuke does XD

Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Konoha, and a class of seven year olds are making valentines for the ones they love. The class hottie, Sasuke, _always_ gets _dozens_ of valentines, and the class clown, Naruto, _always_ gets _zero _valentines. But this year, Naruto gets a valentine from his "secret admirer." Who could it be? Is it real or just a joke? And will he accept it?

Regular

_Thinking_

Writing

* * *

**From, Your Secret Admirer**

Red, white, and pink hearts were everywhere; on desks, on the floor, stuck on people's cloths and hands. That could only mean one thing. It was Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day was one of both Sasuke and Naruto's least favorite holidays. Why you ask? Well Sasuke gets dozens of valentines from his fangirls, which he has a lot of. Naruto on the other hand, doesn't get even _one_ valentine. "It's because you're annoying and not as hot as Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura when he asked her why he never got any valentines.

"Okay everyone! Finish up your valentines and then hand them out!" announced Iruka, the class's sensei. Naruto looked at the valentine he was going to give to Sasuke. It was a red heart with Sasuke's name poorly writen on it. Inside, it said "Will you be my valentine?" '_No! I can't give it to Sasuke! He'll laugh at me!_' thought Naruto. Naruto just put the valentine in his pocket and looked at Sasuke. All the girls in the class had given the raven a valentine, even Hinata. Sasuke just glared at the pile of cards and candy. None of them were from his crush.

Naruto put his head down on the desk and tears started to form. '_He'll never feel the same way back. He has all those girls. I bet he loves one of them. He's glaring because he can't tell which is hers..._' The tears fell and the blonde started to shake. Sasuke looked over at Naruto. His eyes widend a bit when he saw that Naruto was crying.

He then looked at the valentine in his lap. It too, was a heart. Naruto's name was writen in perfect handwriting. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto, valentine in hand. Naruto was crying so much, he didn't even notice Sasuke was there. Sasuke carefully put the card on the desk and went back to his.

Naruto moved his hand a bit and felt something. He looked up and saw the card with his name on it. He sat up a little and picked up the card. '_Someone gave ME a valentine!?_ he thought in amazement. '_Why would someone give me a valentine?_' Naruto opened the card and read what was inside.

Naruto,

I have liked you for a long time now. There are so many things I like about you, but I cant tell you them in this card. Will you please meet me at the park after school? Then you can see who I am. 

From, Your Secret Admirer

Naruto read the card again. '_A secret admirer!? I have a secret admirer!? No. No one likes me...It's a joke...But what if it is true?' _Naruto couldn't decide if he should go or not. He didn't want get laughed at for believing someone liked him. But if it was true and he did go, he wanted the person who gave him the card to be Sasuke.

'_I'll go. Who knows? Maybe it IS Sasuke...'_ Naruto thought about the card for the rest of the school day.

**xThat afternoonx**

Sasuke ran to the park as fast as he could. He wanted to be there before Naruto came. And he was. The blonde was nowhere in sight. '_I hope he comes...'_ Sasuke thought as he sat down on a bench. Sasuke was the only one at the park. Everyone was with their families and lovers. After about 35 minutes, Sasuke stood up. '_He's not coming...'_ He was about to walk away when he heard a voice. "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto walking slowly towards him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Would you like to sit down?" Sasuke asked as he sat back down. Naruto walked to the bench and sat down next to the raven. They both just stared at the small fountain in the middle of the park. "Did you give me this card?" asked Naruto softly as he pulled out the card from his bag. Sasuke looked at the card and nodded. Naruto's eyes widend and he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes had tears in them and they were starting to fall onto his face.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke put one hand on Naruto's cheek while the other wiped the tears away. "Y-yes." Naruto said through sobs. "Then why are you crying?" "Because I thought th-that you liked one of y-your fa-fangirls." Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise and pulled his hands away. "Naruto, I could NEVER like any of them." Sasuke looked at the fountain again. "Because I could only like you..."

Naruto slowly stopped crying and sat closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke, in your card you said that you liked many things about me. Can you tell me what some of them are?" asked Naruto while he wiped away the tears that were still on his face. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled, which suprised the blonde. "Lets see...I like your hair because it's yellow, like on a sunny day. I like your eyes because they're blue, like a clear sky." Sasuke moved his face close to Naruto's. "And I like you're lips because..." Sasuke gave Naruto a small peck on the lips. "Because I can do that."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke Uchiha had kissed him. Naruto just stared at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned a bit and looked at the ground sadly. "So...You don't feel the same way, do you?" Sasuke got up and started to walk home with a sad look on his face. "No Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke turned around and saw that, once again, Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke, I DO feel the same way! I like you too!" Sasuke looked at him, smiled again, and pulled the blonde in for a hug. They stayed that way for many minutes before they pulled apart. "Oh Sasuke! I forgot to give you this." said Naruto as he pulled out the valentine he had made for Sasuke. "I know it's not as good as yours though..." Naruto looked to the side as he handed Sasuke the card. "I don't care if it's not as good as mine. As long as it's from you." The raven opened it up and read what was inside.

Sasuke and Naruto looked into each others eyes. Sasuke leaned in and gave the blonde another kiss. "Yes. I will be your valentine." Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke, almost knocking him over. Naruto gave Sasuke a small peck on the cheek hugged him again. "Come on Naruto. I'll buy you some ramen" Sasuke said as he held out his hand. Naruto smiled and took it. "Okay." They walked out of the park and headed towards the ramen shop, hand in hand and smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

Myself:Yay! I finished!

Sasuke:....How did you know thats how it happend?

Myself:Uhhh.....YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! *runs off*

Sasuke:YOU GET BACK HERE YOU STALKER! *runs after me*

Naruto:...........

Itachi:Now that they're gone, I can get my Naru-chan!

Naruto:WAIT! WHAT THE F-

Itachi:Okay, before I get my Naru-chan, and since Morgan is being chased by my little brother, I'll say her line: I hope you enjoyed it! Reveiws make me happy! And Happy Valentine's Day!

Naru:*runs off* HELP! SASUKE! ITACHI IS GONNA RAPE ME!

Itachi:COME ON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME!

Sasuke:OH NO YOU'RE NOT! *runs after Itachi*

Myself:......Weird.....Oh well....Anyway.....HAVE A HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!


End file.
